Squadron of Justice Part 4 (Commando Yank)
by Zatara85
Summary: Commando Yank, forgotten member of the Squadron has returned, apparently from being undercover. In this issue he continues to help Scarlet and Master Woman


There are theories regarding things that are repressed: repressed memories, repressed emotions, repressed bowels. What I love best about those theories is the idea, that when you let go. You become twice the monster you ever where. Now back to where we left off. At the moment I was bringing in two allies through a god forsaken jungle. They walked behind me, between two members of the organization: VOODOO. For the past eight years I had been under deep cover, and now that these two arrived I can finally come out.

"Come on heroes, once you meet the boss. I get paid, and you get dead. It'll be alright... for me anyway." I mocked intentionally.

I felt the blistering heat around me, and heard the sounds of animals screeching around us. To be honest, I hated the jungle. I only tolerated it, so I could do my damn job. When we arrived at the ruins of a mayan city. We where met by two guards, who stood by the gate. Their weapons where hung over there shoulders.

"Abrir o portão!" (open the gate) I shouted in mispronounced portuguese.

"Quem são essas pessoas de fora?" (who are the outsiders) One of the guards asked

"Eles são presos," (they are prisoners) I responded.

The guard nodded as he waved his hand behind his back. Slowly the metal gate pulled open, and I guided my "prisoners" through. Around us, we saw the huts belonging to the wives and children of the soldiers of VOODOO. In my eight years, I never could figure out much about the leader, only that he lives in the tallest temple in the ruins, and he calls himself: the Doctor. I moved behind Master Woman, and Scarlet as the two guards moved away. As I maneuvered behind them I whispered in their ears.

"Too many, to take now, if we don't remove their leader they will run. Probably kill the women and children to make escape easier. Wait until we enter the highest temple before making a move." I informed the two heroes.

It didn't take me long to move both Scarlet, and Master Woman across the court yard. As I walked I found it fascinating how different the two where from each other. While Scarlet it move reserved and calm, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Master Woman is a warrior, wanting to strike a blow as soon as possible. In face she reminded me of what I was like before I went undercover as a mercenary. Anyway, we where their, finally at the moment where we took the Doctor down and destroyed his entire terrorist organization.

"Hey Doc!" I shouted, "I got two heroes here!"

Currently we stood at the top of a large stone temple, surrounded by the remains of what was once a mayan city. In front of me stood the stone box like entrance with a sealed wooden entrance. Slowly I heard the sound of the wooden door scrapping against the floor, as it peeled open slowly. Then I finally got a good look at the Doctor. He was a tall man, wearing a white button up, his black hair slicked and strait, his skin was as white as it gets without being albino.

"Good, now if you'll wait. You shall recieve your payment." The doctor explained as he backed up.

I can't describe how exactly, but his smile gave me a bad feeling. I was right about my feeling too. For, as I waited with my two bound allies I heard a slight clank on the ground. I looked down, though I already knew exactly what it was.

"Ah, shit!" I shouted.

Before I could move out of the way a powerful force grabbed me, and in a split second I found myself a safe distance from an explosion of dust and stone.

"Is everyone alright?" A feminine voice asked.

I turned towards the now covered in dirt Master Woman, fully realizing she was the one who save us. I then turned toward the figure at the top of the tower.

"Don't assume, that I am so stupid, as not to see a trap!" The Doctor shouted from above, his smile curved into a nasty grin. "It would be nice to stay and play, but I believe my allies need me elsewhere. Please my dear followers, take care of them."

"Holy shit," Master Woman whispered, "isn't that the guy we came here for?"

"Yeah, apparently Dr. Carey, is the Doctor, leader of VOODOO." Scarlet replied.

I rolled my eyes at the idiots, "if you haven't noticed you two, we have about several hundred highly angry terrorists!" I screamed. "So go fast, and aim for anything squishy."

I drew my large knife and my small full-auto pistol. From next to me, I felt as the two others took off, with their impressive speed. I ran forward, slashing the throat of the first soldier I saw, before firing three shots into a man behind him. Both fell to the ground, as I jumped over the head of another soldier, and brought my boot down into the next ones throat.

"Yank!" A voice shouted.

I knew the signal, as I ducked down. Suddenly a swarm of amazonian bats flew over me. Then in the confusion, I lifted my pistol and unleashed a fury of gun fire into the chaos. Bringing down maybe forty soldiers. I turned as Scarlet came up behind me.

"Damn, it's good to fight with you again!" I said with a grin.

I heard screaming, as all around us, various soldiers retreated into the jungle. Behind me, Scarlet turned and moved to his comm. The Master Woman chick landing next to him.

"I have retrieved Yank, his cover has been blown," he stated, "also we found Dr. Carey. He was the one in charge of VOODOO repeat, Dr. Carey is behind Voodoo."

I turned as I pulled my mask over my head, around us several hundred soldiers, lay dead in blood saturated dirt. The trees swayed in the breeze, and the stone shined bright red under the crimson liquid. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew this was only the beginning.


End file.
